Safety is a primary concern in all workplaces. Summoning immediate assistance to a precise location when an emergency occurs is important. In many facilities (e.g., warehouses), workers wear gloves or otherwise have their hands engaged, making it difficult to use a mobile phone to call for assistance. Some workers do not have mobile phones, and in some facilities, mobile phones are prohibited. In these situations, however, the workers may have easy access to barcode scanners and/or speech recognition devices. Therefore, a need exists for a safety system that uses barcode scanners or speech recognition devices to summon help in case of an emergency.